One More Day
by Silly Billie
Summary: After George is captured by Voldemort, Fred and George are faced with an unforgivable task; they must complete it if they wish to see each other again. Will they do as they are told or risk their lives just to save another?  Rated T just in case...


**Here's my first Harry Potter fanfic, though it's not the first I've written. **

**Some ground info on this story:**

**-It's about Fred and George Weasley...**

**-It's taken place in Ginny's second year, being the fourth movie/book**

**

* * *

Intro:** _Taken Forge – Or is it Gred?

* * *

_

As if this day wasn't any different from the day before, Fred and George Weasley walled through the corridors of Hogwarts without a care in the world with their Weasley & Weasley cases in hand. They walked behind their little brother, Ron, and his best, and famous, friend, Harry Potter. Ron's 'friend' (or is it something more?) Hermione skipped beside her two friends. And like any other day, the twins gave Harry a bit of friendly advice.

"You know Harry," George said as he swung his arm around the boy. "If you weren't such a worry wart..."

"Maybe you'd have actual friends," Fred jumped it.

"Instead of these two sticks in the mud!" they said in unison.

With a laugh to themselves they hurried away to the court yard. George opened his trunk and took out some magic sparklers. A crowed of laughing and cheering children surrounded the twins. The children watched in amazement as Fred and George began throwing the sparklers in the air, catching the others pass and doing tricks in mid-air. It was loads of fun for all. Most of the school had joined in on the fun of watching the twins, even Ron, Ginny, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter gathered around the front of the crowd laughing.

As they sky turned gray the laughter died down but the twins never stopped. Only as streaks of black smoke flying through the sky did they stop their foolishness. When the smoke cleared, ten Death Eaters had outlined the circle of children, blocking Fred and George form any possible exit. The brothers slowly walked to each other as the realized they were trapped with no teachers around to save them. When another streak of black smoke flew through the sky, children began to panic and run for their lives only to be pushed back into the court yard by more Death Eaters. Once the smoked had cleared did anyone know who was now at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort stood in front of the Weasley twins with a smile.

"Hello boys." Voldemort said. "I trust you are having fun."

Fred looked at the Dark Lord in disgust as George stood just a bit behind his brother. "We were until the likes of your lot showed up!"

The Dark Lord was a bit taken back to see a child talk to him in such a manor. With no less feeling then before did he smile. "I see."

Voldemort turned to see all the children in the yard. Instantly his eyes locked with Harry's. They looked at each other as if they were having a conversation in their minds. Harry wanted to enter the inner circle, thinking it was meant for him, but he was not allowed through. He was shocked to find it wasn't for him, but for the twins. He pushed and shoved, but the Death Eaters were strong.

"Voldemort no!" Harry cried. "Leave them alone!"

Suddenly a chill ran down all the Weasley's back. Even Percy, who was in the back of the crowd, was chilled knowing what his brothers where getting into. The others in the crowded court yard were unable to realize what the true extent of the situation really was.

Voldemort turned back to the Weasley boys to see George was more behind his brother then he first was. This played more to Voldemort's plan and his pleasure more than it did to them. He began to circle the twins, inspecting each and every inch of them. Their fear, hopes, dreams, delights, love and everything in between. "I have a proposal for the two of you."

George cracked a smile as he said, "We don't play for that team, mind you."

Though it wasn't the time, people quietly giggled and smirked. Even Fred had to let a chuckle out of that.

Voldemort let in a small smile and bowed his head an inch. "Let me re-phrase. I have a proposition for you two."

With a quick glance at each other they simultaneously raised a brow. "We're listening."

To his delight he went on. "If you do me a great favor, right here in front of all your class mates, I will spear you in my new world. Think of all the magic you can use to pull your little pranks and not get in trouble for it. _Only_ if you kill Harry Potter right here can that be possible."

With no thought, Fred replied, "No thanks mate. We quite like Harry."

Voldemort's eye drifted from Fred to George. To everyone's surprise George was actually considering it.

"How could you be thinking about it?" yelled Hermione from somewhere in the crowd.

"Did I ask you, mudblood?" Voldemort screamed.

George realized everyone's eyes were on him. He did find himself thinking about it. If Harry lost, they would all be killed without another thought. If they were on Voldemort's side, they could do whatever magic they pleased without detention or risk of being expelled. But the scary part about it was they weren't _his_ thoughts. They were Voldemort's. Somehow he had put those thoughts in his mind.

George put his hands over his head, in hopes of stopping Voldemort from putting more convincing thoughts in his mind. "Get out of my head, you monster!" he yelled. "Your magic won't work on me!"

Within seconds George was on the floor screaming in pain. His head pounding so much that it might crack open.

Fred bent down to his brother. "Stop it!" he begged. "Stop hurting him!"

He couldn't see anyone at Hogwarts, only the images that passed one another. Screams and the pain the people felt, but he also felt the satisfaction that Voldemort had felt at the time. It didn't take him long to realize that they were all people the Dark Lord had killed over the years. He watched as the last two images were in slow motion.

A man sat on his couch as he read the Daily Profit; George could not see his face. Without warning, he was dead. When the body fell to the floor, the man's face was revealed. It was James Potter who was just murdered in cold blood. A woman then walked into the room with a child in her arms. It was Lily Potter with baby Harry. She ran up the stairs when she saw James and Voldemort. The chase was his favorite, but as he crashed open the door to Harry's room he felt different. He killed her with no problem, but the child... The child was alive and he destroyed.

George opened his eyes to see his brother over him. "F-Fred?" Fred smiled as his brother stopped screaming in pain that brought tears to children's eyes, but now their tears were of slight joy.

"I saw them." He whispered to his brother as he weakly stood. "I saw them all."

"Saw who?" Fred asked.

George looked to the Darkest of Lords then to Harry. "Everyone he murdered. Even the night Harry's parents were killed." George hung his right arm over his brother shoulder just so he could stand. "I felt their pain, heard their screams – but I also felt his pleasure in it all."

Voldemort smiled. "And all that pain could be yours if you don't kill Harry Potter."

Fred steeped away from his brother about an inch or two. "After all that, you expect me to side with you?"

Slightly, Voldemort turned to Harry. His eyes were black and peered into the boy's soul. He didn't have to look at the twins to know that his most trusted Death Eater had just taken the weak twin further away from his brother.

Fred turned to find the Death Eater practically choking his brother. Voldemort had his wand out and pointed at the free twin. When Fred began to run to his brother, Voldemort used the curse once more. One that he used on many occasions before.

"_Imperio_!"

Fred froze in his place, unable to move or think. Without control of his own body, Fred moved back as his controller moved between the twins.

"Stop it!" George screamed. "Brother!"

Another curse, "_Crucio_!"

Pain swept through Fred's body as he fell to the floor in pain. He didn't want to give in, he couldn't. Even knowing what the third curse was, he would not dare join evil. Not even George would join, though he valued his and his brother's life more than Harry's or anyone else's. But just as Voldemort prepared for the final cure the entire teachers staff flooded the court yard. Professor Dumbledore was able to pass the Death Eater barrier to step between Voldemort and Fred.

"That's enough, Tom." Dumbledore said as if he has been talking to this man for hours. "Leave the Weasley's alone."

Like he had done most of the time, Voldemort smiled. "Professor Dumbledore. Bad timing as always." He looked back at the captured twin. "I'll be going now, but not without a souvenir."

Fred picked himself off the ground as Death Eaters began to retreat. He looked his brother in the eyes, telling him it would be fine. They would get out of this and be safe again. But there was no such luck.

"Fred, is it? You're not attached to this, are you?" he joked, referring to George.

Percy had, by now, joined up with Ron and Ginny. They gathered around Fred and panic rose in them. Fred sprang at Voldemort but only to capture the air he was once in. The Death Eater and the Dark Lord had disappeared with George in a blink of an eye. Fred's face planted in a small box that George had been holding.

"Bring him back, bastard!" Fred cried. "Bring me back my brother!"

Tears burned in Ginny's eyes as she saw Fred cursing the air above him. The court yard was silent, letting the Weasley's cry out for their brother. Ginny collapsed to her knees by were Fred was standing. Ron and Percy rubbed her back as they cried tears of pain. Just one Weasley wasn't tearing up. His face was as red as his Ginger hair with anger.

Fred stood next to his crying siblings. More than anything, he was in shock. His twin was gone from him and he felt alone. He needed to think, and no one could help him. "_Accio Broom_!"

A broom appeared in his hands and off he went. He traveled far around the school, searching for his brother. Around and around he flew, looking to the ground for his Ginger haired twin. He wished it was just a prank that George was pulling. That he'd fly up next to him and say he fooled him.

After hours of flying and the sun had gone down, Fred landed on the Gryffindor tower roof. All he could think about is of how much time he and George spent on the tower top at night just to think about life. But there was nothing in those memories that comforted Fred – they only brought grief. He needed his brother, and it killed him to brake the very first promise Fred had every made to his little brother.

When they were five, their bother Bill told them a bedtime story that scared them. All that night, George kept Fred awake thinking the evil witch was coming after them. After about three hours of no sleep, Fred finally turned to his brother. "George, if any witch or wizard was coming for you I would give them hell." He smiled. "You're my little brother. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you know that right?" George couldn't help but smile to his brother. "Yeah I know." He took his hand and for the rest of the night they held on tight. And for years to come, just out of habit, they held hands during the night so they knew the other was there.

* * *

**Whatca think? Should I Continue?  
**

**Sorry If Some Of The Facts Are Not The Same As From The Books Or Movies. Plus; I'm Sorry In Advance For Not Having The Proper British Context - I'm American. I Don't Know The Meaning Of British Phrases Or Words...Sorry!**

******Please comment, and do _not_ tell me my grammar is wrong or my spelling is wrong - ONLY if it pretense to the Harry Potter context...plus if you could help me with my British context too, that you be great! 3**

**-Silly Billie XD**


End file.
